


теплые коты

by folky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folky/pseuds/folky
Summary: Чондэ переезжает к Минсоку, и у Минсока в скором времени входит в привычку оставлять для него записки:1) не забудь застелить постель;2) завтрак в микроволновке, не ленись и помой посуду;3) самое важное: обязательно почеши Тана за ушком!





	1. черничный джем

Собрать в банку черничный джем и закрыть наглухо крышку, не позволив испачкаться пальцам, вытащить из холодильника ежевичный мед, перелив в банку поменьше, и положить в коробку, где лежало варенье ― на все это у Чондэ ушли утро, день, и под вечер он уже оказался собран, чтобы вызвать такси и добраться до аэропорта; перелет занимал под тринадцать часов, и, прежде чем выйти из дома, он поцеловал на прощание бабушку, дав ей слово, что доберется спокойно.

Небо в иллюминаторе было бледным, словно персиковое масло, облака ― нежно-розовые, и рассвет впервые показался Чондэ впечатляюще сказочным; с мыслями, что ему хотелось бы встретить его уже на земле и в Корее, он уснул, а проснулся во второй половине дня.

Скоро должен быть дом, и знакомые улицы, и Бэкхен, помогающий с багажом, и Минсок… Чондэ вяло грыз яблоко, размышляя, что сказать Минсоку при встрече, но спросонья ни о чем, кроме голода, Чондэ больше не думалось.

Прилетел в Корею он поздним вечер и еще час ждал своего багажа, после встретил Бэкхена, услужливо вызвавшего им такси, и на расспросы его неохотно, но мягко отвечал лишь одно: он устал, и пусть Бэкхен помолчит хоть немного.

Бэкхен хмыкнул, и Чондэ положил голову ему на плечо.

― Куда тебе столько банок с джемом?

― Там не только джем, ― сказал Чондэ, защищаясь, ― еще мед и варенье.

― Ага, словно это не одно и то же.

Чондэ закатил глаза: попросить помолчать Бэхкена все равно что заставить Минсока перестать ненавидеть птиц ― до того бесполезно, ― и в конце концов он уснул под его незатихающий лепет, как под бормотание телевизора бабушки; Бэкхен уснул следом за ним, и будил их таксист, и, когда они, извинившись, вышли из машины с коробками, чемоданом и сумками, их ждала квартира Минсока, в которой не было ни света, ни шума.

― Он еще на работе, ― сказал Бэкхен, засуетившись и похлопав по карманам в поисках связки ключей. ― Сказал, чтобы мы легли без него. И покормили Тана.

― Тана?

Лицо у Бэкхена вытянулось.

― Ты что, не знаешь, что у Минсока есть кот?

Посчитав, что некрасиво будет бросить вещи неразложенными у порога, Чондэ поставил чемодан в угол спальной комнаты, а банки с черничным джемом и ежевичным медом ― в пустующий холодильник; Бэкхен за это время успел согреть ему воду, потому что горячую отключили, и постелить белье на диване гостиной.

Тана Чондэ встретил при входе в ванную.

Тан был ухоженным и красивым котом и смотрел на Чондэ с исключительной злобой.

― Он со всеми такой, ― сказал Бэкхен за его спиной, надевая куртку и собираясь домой, ― но ничего, он безобидный… Просто не бери его на руки.

― Звучит обнадеживающе, ― кисло пробормотал Чондэ, Бэкхен помахал ему на прощание, оставил ключи на тумбочке и ушел, и пустая, как спичечный коробок, квартира Минсока показалась Чондэ пугающе одинокой.

А Минсок здесь живет и, должно быть, совсем не скучает… Минсок всегда на самом-то деле шел чуть-чуть позади, пока Бэкхен и Чондэ оживленно спорили прямо посреди улицы, или заказывал в кафе всегда меньше, чем Бэкхен и Чондэ по отдельности, или слушал, как Бэкхен и Чондэ делились новостями со своих факультетов: в Минсоке не было той безудержной болтливости и пытливости, но, подумалось Чондэ с нежностью, за это они его как раз и любили.

Они дружили с первого курса, и не было у Чондэ людей ближе, чем Минсок и Бэкхен.

А потом Чондэ поступил на третий курс, улетел в Америку по обмену и провел там полгода, жил у бабушки, не понимающей ни одного корейского слова, и первый месяц приходилось действительно трудно: все вокруг было совершенно другим, и Бэкхена с Минсоком, ежедневно славших ему смс-ки, оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы перестать тосковать по друзьям и Корее.

Чондэ набросил на голову полотенце, переоделся в пижаму и вышел из ванной ― как раз в тот момент, когда Минсок переобувался в прихожей.

― Привет, ― сказал Минсок и нагнулся, чтобы погладить мурчащего Тана. ― Вы его покормили?

Чондэ кивнул, недоверчиво косясь в сторону Тана.

― Я по тебе очень скучал, ― сказал Минсок, налив ему чай и поставив перед носом черничный джем в блюдце, ― мы с Бэкхеном устраивали вылазки на пикник иногда, ну, знаешь, в нашем любимом месте ― где забор еще и поляна, ― но без тебя это было не то.

Чондэ опустил взгляд в кружку с чаем.

― Я изменился?

― Ты? ― спросил Чондэ удивленно. ― Нет. Похудел немного, и все.

Минсок подставил под подбородок ладонь, не притронувшись к блюдцу с джемом, и сказал:

― А вот ты изменился. Челка тебе не идет.

― Ну спасибо, ― засмеялся Чондэ. ― В Америке меня называли Джейди, между прочим. Бывало, мама звонила, говорила ― Чондэ, как дела? ― а я исправлял ее: мам, я Джейди. Она ругалась, конечно, хотя бабушке нравилось. И Чондок говорил, что Джейди звучит круто.

― Джейди, ― улыбнулся Минсок, обнажая ряд ровных белых зубов, ― а ну скажи мне что-нибудь по-английски.

Чондэ закачал головой: в следующий раз, время уже перевалило за полночь, и Минсок, зевнув, согласился; только когда они убрали со стола и вымыли чашки, отправившись в комнаты, чтобы лечь спать, Чондэ вспомнил, что Минсок ни разу не попробовал черничного джема.

Чувство, будто все изменилось, в то же время оставшись таким же, как и в университетские годы, Чондэ не покидало вплоть до того, пока его голова не коснулась подушки. Снился ему утренний ритуал: собрать джем, положить в банку, закрыть крышку и отправить в коробку, достать меда, испачкавшись следом, и переложить в банку поменьше ― но был он уже не в квартире бабушки, а в чахлом доме в лесу, пропахнувшем кленовым сиропом и травами.


	2. абрикосовая косточка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *существует такая философская загадка под названием "слышен ли звук падающего дерева в лесу, если рядом никого нет?", и весь ее смысл, в общем-то, кроется в самом названии. она затрагивает аспекты ненаблюдаемой реальности, вот здесь поподробнее: https://clck.ru/DNeVp

Бэкхен достал им тележку и, пока Минсок и Чондэ выясняли, что купить лучше ― стакан земляники или пакет абрикосов, ― запрыгнул в нее, как ребенок, и, довольный, вытянул ноги.

― Несите меня, ― сказал Бэкхен, положив руки за голову. 

― Вылезай оттуда, ― прошипел Минсок и бросил ему на колени пакет абрикосов, ― тебе что, восемь лет?

― Будешь возмущаться, потащишь меня в одиночку.

Чондэ сделался крайне озадаченным выбором красных яблок, проходил меж прилавков и с усилием делал вид, что его не заботит ничего, кроме них, но на лбу у него залегла неровная складка ― препирания Бэкхена с Минсоком всегда глубоко его раздражали, и, чтобы они не подняли шум в магазине, Чондэ сдался и стукнул Бэкхена по голове спелым яблоком:

― Тогда терпи, все продукты мы будем класть на тебя.

Бэкхен надул губы, и Минсок, мстительно улыбаясь, схватился за ручки тележки. Чондэ хотел предложить потащить его сам, вспомнив, однако, что Минсок был сильнее, чем они с Бэкхеном вдвоем вместе взятые; к пикнику они всегда так готовились: выбирали самый свободный день, чаще всего ― воскресенье, покупали фрукты в магазинах неподалеку и иногда брали с собой вино, если Бэкхену или Минсоку выпить хотелось особенно.

Чондэ с сомнением уставился на сливы.

― Кто-нибудь будет сливы?

― Да, ― сказал Минсок.

― Нет, ― ответил Бэкхен одновременно.

Чондэ вздохнул, положил на колени Бэкхена и сливы. Минсок спрятал ухмылку.

На Бэкхена оборачивались проходящие мимо люди, и под этим пристальным вниманием он, разумеется, весь сиял: махал детям рукой и очаровывал улыбкой родителей; Минсок толкнул тележку со всей силы, чтобы Бэкхен перестал, и Бэкхен возмущенно вскинулся, едва не ударившись головой о заднюю стенку тележки:

― Ты что делаешь?

― Профилактика, ― бодро сказал Минсок, ― проверяю, вдруг ты забыл, что мы сюда пришли купить фрукты.

― Вы не меняетесь, ― сказал Чондэ, забросив в тележку литрового сока, ― все по-прежнему ссоритесь.

Минсок и Бэкхен стушевались.

― Мы не ссоримся, ― ответили они в унисон. 

Бэкхен молчал лишь до тех пор, пока не заметил на прилавке мыльные пузыри, и тут же торжествующе выпрямился:

― Мы должны их взять на пикник.

― Кого? ― Минсок проследил за взглядом Бэкхена. ― Чондэ, мы должны купить мыльные пузыри!

Чондэ посчитал, что они страшные дети, и взял бутылку с мыльными пузырями. 

― На пикнике будет весело, ― поделился Бэкхен, ― учитывая, что Чондэ долго не было, мы расскажем ему обо всем, что он пропустил ― например, как Минсок решился забрать кота с улицы.

― Не говори обо мне так, будто я не стою сейчас рядом с тобой! ― возмутился Чондэ.

Бэкхен продолжал:

― …и нам будет еще веселее, если до кассы мы будем не идти, а бежать.

Чондэ открыл рот и закрыл его снова. Минсок подхватил идею:

― Чондэ, хватайся за ручки, ― Чондэ не успел подумать о том, когда это Бэкхен и Минсок успели спеться меньше, чем за минуту, как Минсок побежал вперед меж прилавков и Бэкхен удовлетворенно захохотал во все горло; может быть, они всегда были так близки ― Бэкхен и Минсок, ― и, наверное, Чондэ был единственным, кто этого не замечал до сих пор.

Они прикатили к кассе, встав в очередь, и Минсок откинул мокрую челку на лоб. Бэкхен вылез из тележки:

― Что ж, парад позора закончился, давайте доставать фрукты.

Минсок фыркнул:

― Да на тебя все дети смотрят, как на героя. 

― А вот охранники, мне кажется, наоборот хотят выкинуть нас отсюда за шкирку, ― добавил Чондэ. 

Продукты они разложили по пакетам, а мыльные пузыри Бэкхен спрятал к себе в карман. Чондэ, нахмуренный, испытывал странное и невнятное чувство, как было в Америке, когда он вышел из аэропорта и внезапно испугался той мысли, что не знает язык на уровне местных, и все, чем ограничивались его познания, ― предложения на английском в учебниках и словарь, который он вел в специальной тетрадке. Минсок бросил на него короткий взгляд:

― Все хорошо?

Чондэ быстро кивнул, взял у Минсока пакеты, и они побрели на стоянку. 

Пикник они проводили около речки, где не было ни единой души: это место никогда не пользовалось популярностью потому, что течение реки было сильным и в конце концов плавать там запретили ― что не помешало Бэкхену, впервые закрывшему сессию, попытаться туда окунуться, и они с Минсоком вытаскивали Бэкхена вдвоем, чтобы его не занесло на другую сторону берега. 

Чондэ подумал, стоила ли Америка всего этого.

В дороге, когда Минсок сел за руль, а Чондэ ― рядом с ним, Бэкхен разломал абрикос на две части, поделился им с Чондэ и Минсоком и вытер салфеткой сладкие пальцы; они выезжали за город, и улицы становились пустыннее: вокруг не было ничего, кроме леса и камышовых полей. 

― Косточки не выбрасывайте, ― подал голос Минсок, ― я посажу их, чтобы выросло дерево.

Бэкхен облокотился о спинку сидения, где был Чондэ, и сказал:

― Как-то он захотел посадить абрикосовое дерево у меня в горшке, но мы ждали месяцы, и оно так и не выросло; посадили акацию ― не произошло ничего, даже кактус сажали ― и то бесполезно. Видимо, мой дом прокляли привидения. 

Чондэ рассмеялся, и Бэкхен стукнул его по плечу.

― Ты смеешься, а я правда мог жить с привидениями… Только представь, сколько раз они видели, как я щеголяю без одежды в квартире.

― Я запущу косточку тебе в лоб, ― бесстрастно сказал Минсок, ― если ты не будешь молчать.

Бэкхен исполнил шутливый реверанс, отодвинулся на свое место обратно и уставился в окно; Чондэ, заприметивший, что дорога с тех пор, как они приезжали в это место втроем, изменилась, спросил у Минсока, другой ли это был путь, и Минсок неуверенно, но кивнул: проезжать к реке через степь оказалось гораздо короче. 

Они остановились на спуске к реке, Бэкхен выгрузил из машины корзинку с соком и фруктами, а Чондэ ― покрывало, на котором они будут сидеть; Минсок припарковался у дерева и, выйдя из машины, спрятал лоб за ладонью:

― Надо было взять зонтик от солнца.

Из термосумки Минсок достал бутерброды, пока Бэкхен откручивал крышку от мыльных пузырей. 

― Ты как ребенок, ― сказал Минсок, и Бэкхен высунул язык:

― Будто сам не хотел их купить. 

Чондэ развалился на покрывале, вытянув руки и ноги в стороны: он представлял, как лежит в степи из душистых и красных ягод, как его босые ступни ласкают ветер и стебли камыша, и не интересовало его ничего, кроме запаха кедра и сорняков, даже слышен ли звук падающего дерева в лесу, если никого рядом нет*; а потом он открыл глаза, и около него на покрывале, спрятавшись за панамкой от солнца, сидел Минсок, ковыряя мякоть абрикоса ногтем.

Бэкхен пускал мыльные пузыри, не обращая на них никакого внимания.

― Съешь за меня? ― попросил Минсок и с виноватой улыбкой протянул Чондэ абрикос. ― Мне кажется, он плохо поспевший, а выкидывать жалко.

Конечно, вдруг подумал Чондэ, откусив у абрикоса кусок, если на меня сейчас упадет кедр ― я, разумеется, это услышу, и Минсок с Бэкхеном его также услышат, но, допустим, если меня рядом нет, значит, и никакого звука тогда ― тоже нет.

Чондэ качнул головой, как раз в тот момент, когда Бэкхен протянул ему пакет с мусором и сказал его выбросить.

― А почему это я? ― возмутился Чондэ. 

― Ты не помнишь, ― сказал Минсок с мягкой улыбкой, ― но сейчас твоя очередь. 

На лицо Минсока падали золотые, как вересковый мед, лучи солнца, и препираться с ним у Чондэ отпало желание; Минсок натянул на лоб панамку обратно, и, когда Чондэ ушел, Бэкхен вдруг сделался хмурым:

― Ты, ― сказал он, ― прекращай уже.

― Прекращать что?

Бэкхен редко когда раздражен или, более того, когда зол ― по-настоящему он мог ненавидеть лишь вещи, которые шли не по плану, стресс от учебы и, возможно, бессонницу; на этом список его раздражителей обычно заканчивался, потому Минсок, протянув ему сливу, недоверчиво сдвинул брови:

― Что-то случилось?

― Ешь ее сам, ― буркнул Бэкхен. 

А затем… Затем он развязал шнурки на кроссовках, снял их с ног и выбросил в реку так беззаботно, словно взял с собой еще одну пару; Минсок не успел сказать ничего ― просто смотрел, как кроссовки Бэкхена уносит течение.

― И ты тоже снимай.

― Вот еще! ― сказал Минсок и отпрянул от Бэкхена подальше. ― Ты что, головой сегодня ударился?

Бэкхен снял с Минсока панамку и бросил ее в реку тоже, наблюдая за тем, как она становится влажной и в конце концов исчезает за кустом диких ягод. 

― Ты не понимаешь, но в этом вся суть: выбрасывать из головы всякий мусор куда легче, чем кажется. Достаточно выбросить, например, мои кроссовки двухлетней давности!

Минсок покосился на Бэкхена:

― Ты, видимо, перегрелся. Лезь в машину. Живо.

Панамку не было жалко ― она была старая, как и кроссовки Бэкхена. 

Бэкхен, босой, доковылял до машины, ворча, что Минсок его совершенно не понимает, и, прежде чем он успел испачкать салон сорняками и грязью, Минсок вытер его ступни полотенцем, тяжело вздохнув и подумав, что поступки Бэкхена всегда оставались для него тайной; когда Чондэ уехал и они остались вдвоем, поначалу им было тяжело ладить: без Чондэ они вечно ругались; постепенно их ссоры превратились в неохотные перепалки, совсем скоро ― в безобидные подколы и шутки.

Минсок проверил, горячий ли лоб у Бэкхена, и закрыл за ним дверь, сам усевшись вперед.

― Поедем домой, и ты у меня отлежишься. 

Бэкхен прислонился к стеклу, холодному и прозрачному, и молча кивнул. 

Чондэ вернулся спустя пять минут, не преминув пожаловаться, что идти до мусорки долго, впрочем, тут же искренне удившись, почему они уезжают так рано: эмоции на его лице могли меняться со скоростью в две секунды, и Минсоку подумалось, что он очень скучал по Чондэ ― по Чондэ, которого понять было проще, чем того же Бэкхена. 

― Бэкхен перегрелся, ― объяснил он Чондэ.

Чондэ вызволился сесть на заднее сидение вместе с Бэкхеном, когда они положили корзинку с фруктами, термосумку и покрывало вперед; за окном небо становилось оранжевым, как сухой абрикос, и, стоило Чондэ прислониться к плечу Бэкхена, чтобы увидеть закат, его сморил сон.

Чондэ снилось, как он стоит в поле, потерявшийся между кустарниками с крупными, сладкими ягодами, а потом он делает шаг ― и вокруг него уже пещера, сырая и стылая, и на стенах и полу ее ― лунное молоко. Настоящее.


End file.
